


Glasses

by Narcissa_Mottershead



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Regina/Emma - Freeform, Romance, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissa_Mottershead/pseuds/Narcissa_Mottershead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina sees Emma in her glasses for the first time and it has an interesting effect on her ;) Nothing too raunchy just a bit of entertaining fluff :) let me know what you think</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

Regina wandered into the kitchen to find Emma sat at the counter, a coffee by her side, reading the paper. She was wearing a pair of square, black-rimmed glasses. Regina had never seen her in her glasses before. She hadn't even realised that the blonde had worn contacts until they had started dating. She had never looked close enough. She looked different, younger, almost studious. It was kind of sexy really.

"What are you staring at?" Emma asked without looking up from her paper. Regina jumped ever so slightly. She hadn't realised Emma had seen her, and struggled to form a response."

"You, four-eyes," she said in an attempt at her usual snarky demeanour. Emma looked at her over the rims of her glasses and raised a single incredulous eyebrow.

"Because I've never heard that one before," Emma said in a bored voice.

"Yes, well," Regina said, moving into the room to lean against the counter. "It's the glasses. They're distracting." Emma lowered her paper slowly, continuing to look over her glasses at the dark woman, a little smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Really?" she said, straightening them slightly lower on her nose to look at her. Regina could feel the colour rising in her cheeks; Emma's shirt was buttoned low and leaning over the counter like this Regina could just make out the smooth swells of her not so concealed breasts. Emma's eyes sparkled dangerously at her from behind the glasses.

"Really," Regina replied, a little breathlessly.

"And why is that, Madame Mayor?" the blonde enquired, removing the glasses from her nose and placing the ear of one at her lips, biting it lazily as she relaxed back into her chair. Regina looked at her girlfriends red lips, and swallowed.

"You are doing this on purpose," she growled. Emma chuckled.

"Doing what?"

"Teasing me." Regina leaned across the counter and saw green eyes flicker down to her now partially exposed breasts. "You shouldn't tease your Queen," she purred.

"Oh but it's so much fun," Emma whispered, leaning forward again and stealing a quick kiss before perching her glasses back on the end of her nose. Regina felt a tingling longing in her core. How could a single pair of glasses have such a strong effect on her?

Emma stood and sidled around the breakfast bar towards her girlfriend.

"So, you like them then?" she said slowly, her voice deep and throaty. She smirked as she watched Regina's dark eyes blacken with desire as she drew closer. "The glasses?"

"Very much," Regina whispered.

"Show me how much," Emma breathed, their faces mere inches from each other. At her invitation, Regina's self control collapsed and she pushed the blonde against the breakfast bar with a rough kiss, taking what she had wanted from the moment she had seen those damn glasses.


End file.
